R3-S6
R3-S6 was an Astromech droid and spy for General Grievous when Anakin Skywalker lost R2-D2. Because of his programing, the droid attempted to sabotage the Republic's mission to Skytop Station. Downfall of a Droid After Anakin lost R2-D2 in a battle against General Grievous, R3 was revealed to be his replacemant droid. Ahsoka Tano first introduced him to Anakin, and she said that the gold was perfect because Anakin was leader of Gold Squadron, so "Goldie" was perfect for him. Anakin then stated that nothing could replace R2, and Ahsoka comforted "Goldie" by saying that he would get to know Anakin soon. When they made it to the battlefield, which was scattered with wrecked ship parts, Anakin noticed his ship, but R2 was not there. Anakin then told Ahsoka that R2 proboly escaped, but Ahsoka replied that the droid wasn't on the scanners, but that there was a ship. They then went onto the ship, since they thought R2 could've been on it. They then asked the owner if he found one recently, and he replied that some could be in an area of the ship. After making it down into an area of the ship, they found a bunch of droids, which R3 switched on after Anakin started trying to get R2. After a brief duel, they were forced to leave by the owner. Once they made it back to the Republic Cruiser, Obi-Wan told them that R2 must've been destroyed in the explosion, and that Grievous had to have a base in the battlefield area. He also added that they needed to find the base, and destroy it. Soon after, they were sending a small fleet to the system, and Anakin told Ahsoka that he wouldn't take R3, but Ahsoka told him to give the droid another chance, and that the search would be a great time to bond with each other. After they left, Anakin asked R3 if he had the corrordinates to the base. After he asked R3 to scan the area, the droid turned on the tracking beacon, allowing Grievous to know where Anakin was. So Grievous came with a fleet and he attacked them. They then decided to leave the area, but they were pursuited by Grievous's fleet. After being shot by missiles, which missed them, they were rescued by Ahsoka and Rex, who then escaped along with them. When they escaped and went in the Twilight, Ahsoka asked the droid about his first "adventure". Anakin then replied that he was lucky to be alive, which 'hurt the droid's feelings'. Duel of the Droids When they were tracking the area foir the outpost, Rex told them that there was no sign of one. Just after, the droid and Ahsoka found a signal from R2, and Anakin told Rex to find out where it was coming from. Once they figured it out, they headed to the coordinates. Once they made it there, they noticed that it was the Separatist outpost. Anakin then contacted Obi-Wan Kenobi, and told him that R2 led them to Skytop Station, the outpost they needed to get to. Obi-Wan replied that they had to destroy the base before Grievous could get through R2's memory. They then decided to save R2 and destroy the base, to Obi-Wan's dismay. When they were preparing to sneak onto the station, Ahsoka planned to bring the droid, so they could get through secured areas, and told Rex that he would be carrying the droid. Dotd.jpg Category:Droids Category:Characters Category:Astromech Droids Category:Masculine programming